Daughter of Kela
by Ginomo
Summary: Jadzia had made great efforts to fit into Worf's family, yet she never expects the same from her husband. In need of medical treatment, Jadzia has to return to Trill and is confronted by family resentments both old and new.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Kela**

By: Ginomo

Set in the weeks following "Change of Heart." Jadzia makes great efforts to fit into Worf's family, yet she never expects the same from her husband. In need of medical treatment, Jadzia has to return to Trill and is confronted by family resentments both old and new.

 **Author's Note: This is the first time I have written a Dax-centered story. Worf is still of course still a big part of it, but it is primarily about Jadzia and that's new for me. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"It is wonderful. Just as it always is."

"Not so fast, not so fast," Helena Rozhenko said with a laugh, "You will make yourself sick."

"It would be worth it," Worf said as he stuffed another bite of rokeg blood pie into his mouth.

"Don't eat it all now, save some for later. Do you know the trouble I go through to send you these? I am always worried the cryo-freeze packaging will ruin the texture."

Worf shook his head, "No, mother it is perfect."

Helena could not help but smile at her youngest son. Seeing him happy was all she ever wanted. Her pies usually did the trick, but these days there was more in his life to make him smile and that warmed her heart like nothing else could, "You could save some for your wife, you know."

"Jadzia? I probably should. She tried to make it once but," Worf looked around to see if his wife was near, "Hers is not nearly as good as yours," he whispered into the monitor.

That brought another laugh from her, "Well a mother has to have something that's all her own."

Just then the door to their quarters slid open and Jadzia Dax entered. Across the room her husband sat at the desk, his mother's beaming face on the monitor and a half eaten rokeg blood pie in front of him.

"I'm glad you waited until you could call your mother before diving into that thing. He's been dying to eat it since it arrived," Jadzia approached the desk and kissed Worf's forehead and then addressed the screen, "How are you today Mrs. Rozhenko?"

"Oh just as good as always. Son, may I speak with Jadzia please?"

He looked up at his wife and then back to his mother. Since Jadzia was standing right here and could hear her just fine, Helena must have meant that she wanted a private word with her, "Of course," Worf stood, took his pie and went into the bedroom.

Jadzia sat, "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say… I apologize that Sergey and I have not been able to travel to the station. We were so sorry to miss your wedding. We are not as young as we once were and traveling so far away during a war-"

"There is no need to apologize, we completely understand. Once things settle down Worf plans to send for the two of you."

"I am glad that you did not wait to marry. I..." Helena paused, "I cannot tell you how much joy it brings me to see my son happy. He has been through so very much," she shook her head, "So much loss for one person to bear. When he first told us about you he was certain he was going to mess it all up," she added with a laugh.

"He almost did," Jadzia added.

"Worf has a good heart, he just guards it tightly. I do not know how, but you have gotten him to let down that guard. I rest easier knowing he has you in his life."

Jadzia blushed, "I don't know what to say…"

"Now, I know he can be difficult, but he means well. Worf loves you more than he has ever loved anyone else. So when he is having one of his 'moments' just keep that in mind."

Jadzia laughed, "You know your son very well. And I'm happy to say that his 'moments' are fewer and fewer."

"His father had a good talk with him when he told us you were getting married. He cannot be so stubborn and set in his ways anymore, he needs to make adjustments to his lifestyle and think of what you need as well."

 _So that's where that came from_ , Jadzia thought, "Well, the message was well received."

"Good. I will not keep you any longer. I just wanted to let you know that we are thankful you are in our son's life, and a part of our family. I cannot wait to meet you in person."

Helena's smile was infectious. How could someone who scowled as much as Worf have been raised by someone as cheerful as Mrs. Rozhenko? "Thank you. We will see you as soon as we can," Jadzia returned the smile, "Good bye."

The transmission ended and Jadzia stood. She went into the bedroom to find her husband sitting on the bed with the pie, "You are NOT eating that in here."

"Why not?"

She shook her head, "I can't believe your mother sends you a pie whenever you want it. You're like a spoiled little boy when it comes to those two."

"Making me happy makes her happy," Worf stood and placed what was left back in the cryo-freeze package, "If that is 'spoiled' then so be it."

"There is no denying that."

Worf walked towards her and placed his arms around her waist, "I think you are just jealous because _my_ mother sends me pies."

Jadzia laughed, "Oh yeah that's it," her laugh quickly turned into a painful wince. She squeezed her eyes shut and placed her fingers on her temples.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes still shut, "I've just had a bit of a headache all day. I need to get some rest."

"Perhaps Dr. Bashir-"

"No, no, it's nothing. I'm just tired," Jadzia stumbled towards the bed and sank into it.

Worf sat at the foot and took her boots off for her, "You complained of a headache a few days ago..."

"And after a good night's sleep I was fine."

"If this persists-"

"I will be fine."

Worf sighed. And his mother thought he was the difficult one.

* * *

Chief O'Brien had been talking for several minutes and Worf had barely heard any of it.

"And of course the new quantum torpedoes Starfleet wants us to install don't fit into the Cardassian torpedo bays, so the upgrade is going to take longer than we anticipated," Miles said.

"Mmm Hmm."

"And while we are switching them out, the station will be virtually defenseless."

"Mmm Hmm."

The Chief wasn't expecting Worf to take that so well. He looked at the Commander and realized that his gaze was on his wife, who was seated at her usual post in ops. Worf and O'Brien were standing at the tactical station and could look down and see her seated at the command table in the pit.

"You aren't listening to a word I'm saying are you?"

Worf snapped out of it, "I apologize, Chief. Let me know when you plan to make the switch and I will have the Defiant and Rotarran on standby for backup defense."

O'Brien motioned towards Dax, "Everything okay?"

Worf could see Jadzia massaging her temples and squeezing her eyes shut again. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "She is not feeling well. And she will not admit it."

"She's not pregnant is she?" Miles said with a laugh. Worf gave him a look that let him know he wasn't amused, "Uh, well, she knows herself. When she needs to go-"

 _Thud_

In a flash, Worf had descended the stairs and was at his wife's side, "Jadzia!" she'd fallen off of her stool and was unresponsive. Worf gently shook her and checked her neck for a pulse.

Captain Sisko emerged from his office, "What''s going on?"

Worf didn't answer, instead he spoke into the air, "Computer, emergency medical transport to the infirmary for myself and Commander Dax. Energize."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Worf sat in this very position, waiting for Dr. Bashir to tell him if his wife was going to live or die after being attacked by Jem'Hadar patrollers on Soukara. At least this time he didn't have to wait as long. Worf stood as Dr. Bashir emerged from the rear of the infirmary and approached him.

"Is she alright Doctor?"

"Yes," he began hesitantly, "Has she had any other episodes like this recently?"

"She has had a headache for the last week or so. I insisted that she come to you, but she kept saying it was nothing."

Julian sighed, "Of course she did. I warned her that this might happen. You know better than anyone that she was injured very badly when you returned from your away mission."

"Yes, I know."

"She was so near death that the symbiont-host bond began to deteriorate," Dr. Bashir continued, "My hope was that as her body recovered, the neural connection would as well."

"But it has not," Worf surmised.

"That's correct."

"What can be done?"

"Unfortunately, nothing here. I have given her a hefty dose of some neurotransmitters that will keep her conscious temporarily. But this is going to keep happening unless she returns to Trill, the doctors at the Symbiosis Commission can treat this better than I can."

Worf nodded, "May I see her?"

"Yes, but," Julian lowered his voice, "I need you to convince her that she has to do this."

Worf was confused, "Why would she object?"

"I suggested she do this when she was initially injured but she insisted it wasn't necessary. Jadzia was adamant that she not return to Trill," Julian sighed, not wanting to betray her confidence but knowing it was necessary, "And even more adamant that I not mention it to you. My hope was that this would correct itself, but that hasn't happened. Without proper treatment she could slowly lose her connection to Dax and Jadzia will die."

Worf's eyes narrowed. He did not like the idea of Dr. Bashir knowing something about his wife that he did not, especially something so serious. "I understand, thank you Doctor."

Dr. Bashir cleared Jadzia to go home that evening. Worf did not broach the subject of returning to Trill while she was still in the infirmary- based on Julian's warning he thought it best to wait until they were alone.

"Okay, so maybe you were right," Jadzia said as they entered their quarters, "But I'm feeling much better now."

The door slid closed behind Worf, "Really?"

She walked to the replicator, "Whatever Julian gave me did the trick," Dax quickly changed the subject, " I'm famished, do you want something?"

Worf frowned, "So that is all?"

"Yes. What do you want to eat?"

"Jadzia…"

"What?"

"What _else_ did the Doctor say?"

It was Jadzia's turn to frown, "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"You are not being honest with me."

She sighed, "What did Julian tell you?"

Worf came right out with it, "He told me that you need to return to Trill and that if you did not you could die."

Jadzia rolled her eyes, "Well _that's_ a little dramatic. I told him I just need more time to get my head together after my injuries. Going all the way back to the Symbiosis Commission isn't necessary. The neurotransmitters he gave are working just fine."

"He told me those are just temporary."

"Well, it sounds like you two had quite the heart to heart," Jadzia sat down at their table with her food.

Worf approached the table and sat down with her, "This is no time to be dismissive, Jadzia."

"Travel all the way back to Trill during wartime? With as much as there is to do around here right now? Just to sit in the hospital and swim around the symbiont pools? No thank you. Julian is one of the best doctors in the quadrant, I'm better off here under his care."

"Why are you reluctant to do what Dr. Bashir is suggesting? If he says this is not something he can treat then I take him at his word."

Dax sat back in her chair and shook her head, "I'm not going to Trill," she replied defiantly.

Worf wanted to be angry at his wife for being so stubborn, but as he looked at her he realized there was something more to this and that perhaps anger wasn't the response the situation needed, "I cannot keep standing over your body in the infirmary. I cannot bear it."

Jadzia looked at her husband's face. It was usually so strong but the look on it right now showed an emotion she didn't often see from him- he was afraid. Going to Trill right now was the last thing she wanted, but she couldn't fight both Julian and Worf. They'd probably bring Benjamin in on it as well if she kept objecting. Maybe she could take care of this quickly without anyone even knowing she was there.

Dax leaned forward and took his hand in hers, "Alright, if it will make you feel better, I will go."

Worf let out a sigh of relief, "It will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of Kela**

By: Ginomo

Set in the weeks following "Change of Heart." Jadzia makes great efforts to fit into Worf's family, yet she never expects the same from her husband. In need of medical treatment, Jadzia has to return to Trill and is confronted by family resentments both old and new.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"A transport ship!?"

"Worf, it's fine, really. It's not a big deal," Jadzia said as she placed belongings into her bag.

"It is _not_ fine. I am going to Captain Sisko about this. I can have the Defiant crewed and ready to go within the hour-"

"The Defiant? With the station's weapons offline for the next few days, you think he's going to let the Defiant travel all the way to Trill for one officer?"

Worf's jaw clenched, she was right, "Then I will get a runabout and take you myself."

"After our last runabout mission, I don't think that's a good idea either."

Worf was trying to maintain his composure but it wasn't working, "Why are you just telling me this now?"

Jadzia walked to her vanity, picked up a few things and took them back to the bag sitting on their bed, "The transport ship leaving today just added Trill to their flight plan a few hours ago. I had to make a quick decision. You wanted me to go so I'm going."

"And if you have an episode on the ship? Then what?"

"The transport ship has a medical bay. I will have Julian load me up with neurotransmitters and instructions for the medic in case something happens."

Worf's shoulders slumped in defeat, "I should be going with you."

Jadzia came to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You stay here and keep yourself busy. Benjamin can't afford to have both of his best officer gone, can he?" she said with a smirk, "There is nothing you can do on Trill anyway."

"Have you told your family?"

All at once Worf could feel Jadzia's body tense, "What… why do you ask?" her voice stumbled.

"I do not want you to be alone. Surely they would want to check on you. Your parents, your sister?"

"Oh yes, of course. They will be waiting for me when I get there, don't worry."

Worf could hear the dismissive tone in her voice, but he didn't want to upset things too much; she was after all going to Trill which was what he wanted in the first place. He sighed heavily, "How long will the transport ship take?"

"Three days."

"Three-!" Worf stopped himself from getting upset, "Okay. Three days."

"I'll be at the Commission a week tops, then back to DS9."

"That means you will be gone two weeks."

"Think of all the work you'll get done. You'll probably have the war won by the time I get back."

Worf stroked his wife's hair, "When does the transport ship leave?"

"A couple hours. And I need to stop by the infirmary before I go."

"Two weeks is a long time, you know..." Worf said, pulling her even closer.

Jadzia smirked "Then we'd better make our goodbye _really_ good."

* * *

The transport ship to Trill was only supposed to take three days, but after the fourth Worf had yet to hear from Jadzia. He contacted the Symbiosis Commission and they assured him that she had not yet arrived. There was no record of the ship being engaged by the Dominion, but he had not been able to get a comm signal to them using standard channels. Private transport vessels were notorious for changing their routes on a whim and then not updating their flight plans.

As the fourth day came to a close, Worf's nerves got the best of him. He'd been debating making this call, part of him knew Jadzia would be annoyed, but really there was no harm. Worf speaking with her family in a time like this was perfectly reasonable. Jadzia had her sister's subspace coordinates saved in their comm system, so he decided to start there.

Worf had no idea what to expect. He had never spoken to any of Jadzia's family, but he supposed it was bound to happen and that this was as good a time as any. It took several minutes for the transmission to connect. When it did, a young lady was before him on the monitor. Her dark hair hung on her shoulders, making it hard to see the mottled spots unique to Trill, "This is Ziranne Idaris."

"I know that we have not yet been acquainted. My name is Lt. Commander Worf."

"Worf. You're Jadzia's…" Ziranne wasn't quite sure what he was to her sister.

"Yes, I am Dax's husband."

"Husband?" her eyes widened "You're already married?"

Now it was Worf's turn to be surprised, "Yes. You did not know?"

Ziranne shook her head, "No. She told us that she was planning to get married but…" Ziranne's voice trailed off, "She hasn't spoken to our parents since then and has only sent me a few brief messages," Ziranne could see that Worf was just as shocked as she was, "I am sorry we're both finding out about it like this."

Worf looked away for a moment, "As am I.""

"So what can I do for you, Worf?"

Worf refocused, "Dax is on her way to Trill right now. She is ill and will be checking into the Symbiosis Commision for treatment. She should have arrived but has not and I have not been able to contact her. I was hoping that you'd perhaps heard from her. Though I now have a feeling you did not even know she was coming."

"Jadzia-" Ziranna corrected herself, " _Dax_ does things her own way. She and I were once very close but it's different now. Joining changes a person at their core and it can be very difficult on families," she paused, "You said she is ill?"

"Yes. She was injured during a mission and requires treatment that she can only get there. I am unable to be there with her and it was my hope that perhaps her family could be."

Ziranne could see the worry in Worf's face, "The Dominion has been jamming transmissions in neighboring systems which might explain why you haven't heard from her. I will watch the incoming transport manifests and will let you know as soon as I hear anything."

"Thank you."

"Of course. It has been very nice to meet you, Worf."

* * *

Jadzia's eyes fluttered open. The lights overhead were bright, which meant she was in a hospital of some kind. She couldn't feel the hum of the station or the engines of the transport ship which meant she'd made it to Trill. She tried to sit up but her head felt like a ton of bricks.

"Hey there, easy does it."

That voice. Dax turned her head despite the pain and could see her sister. She pushed herself up on her elbows, "Ziranne? What are you doing here?"

"My big sister is in trouble, so I came running."

"How did you know?"

Ziranne pulled her chair closer to Jadzia's bed "Worf contacted me. Your husband."

"Oh, Worf, I have got to let him know I'm okay-"

"I already told him you were here. Any you're not okay. You passed out on the transport ship and they were unable to revive you. They put you in stasis and rushed you here as soon as you docked."

"You talked to Worf. You're probably mad at me."

Ziranne sighed, "I know things between you and our parents have not been good for a very long time-"

"If ever."

"If ever. But you and I used to be close and for you to shut me out really hurt. I always stood up for you. And you went and got married without even telling me."

Just talking about her parents made her feel like the insecure young woman she used to be and not the confident one she'd become, "I just didn't want to deal with Mother and Father and if you knew it wouldn't have been fair to ask you not to tell them."

"So how long were you planning to keep your Klingon husband a secret?"

Jadzia smirked, "You know how stubborn I can be. I guess they were pretty upset when they found out."

"Oh no, I haven't told them. When you get yourself together and get out of here, you are doing that yourself."

* * *

" _I have some news I want to tell you," Jadzia shifted nervously as she looked at her parents on the subspace monitor, "I've been seeing someone."_

" _Wow, this must be serious."_

" _Yes it is. We've been together almost a year."_

" _A year and we are just hearing about him?" her father asked skeptically._

 _Jadzia took a deep breath. She felt like a teenaged girl again, "I didn't want to say anything until I was really sure. He and I have decided to get married."_

 _Silence from her parents. They looked at each other, knowing their daughter there was definitely more to this story._

" _Does that mean you'll be coming back home to Trill?"_

" _Well, no," Another deep breath, "He isn't Trill."_

" _Isn't Trill?" her father frowned, "Some human you've met in Starfleet then?"_

" _Well, no. He isn't Human either."_

 _Her parents looked at each other again, "Well, what is he?"_

 _She might as well just get it over with, "He's Klingon."_

" _A Klingon?" Her father was outraged, "My daughter married to one of those barbarians?! Of all the ridiculous things you've done, Jadzia, this is just too much!"_

" _Jadzia, Dear," her mother began slowly, "Marrying outside our species is just not something Trills do. I know Humans do it all the time, but there are other things to consider. You would not be able to have children-"_

" _Why in the world would she want to have children with a Klingon anyway? Is this something that damned Curzon host told you to do?"_

" _It doesn't work that way, Father. And yes, Mother, I know we would not be able to have biological children together. Worf knows that as well."_

" _Worf. What kind of ridiculous name is that?"_

" _It's a Klingon name, Father," Jadzia was getting upset now, "I don't know why I expected you to care that this might make me happy. You never have before."_

" _Kela, we need to hear her out," her mother said._

" _No, we don't. I have sat by while she has done one ridiculous thing after another. This is just too much. She was one of the most brilliant students to come through the science ministry, but she threw it away to go to Starfleet. And if that wasn't enough, she joined that damned symbiont cult."_

" _You don't have to stick up for me, Mother. Not that you ever really have anyway."_

" _That is not fair Jadzia-"_

" _It's fine. I think Father's just jealous that I actually see the galaxy up close and not from my lab desk like he does. I do things, interesting things, and he looks through microscopes at dead plants no one cares about."_

" _I am not going to be insulted by my own daughter. That is, if any part of my daughter is even still in there."_

* * *

The best way for Worf to keep his mind off Jadzia was to throw himself into his work. As a result, he was wearing out Captain Sisko, but Benjamin couldn't really complain when so much was getting done. Today they were having an early morning meeting in Sisko's office where Worf was presenting a revised duty rotation for the Defiant's patrol runs.

Just then Dr. Bashir entered the Captain's office. He didn't bother asking for entry or excusing himself as he came in.

"Captain, I was just contacted by the Trill Symbiosis Commission." Julian's voice was low and somber which instantly put a knot in the pit of Worf's stomach..

Sisko placed his padd on the desk and sat forward, "Go on, Doctor."

"Well Sir, they requested Jadzia's medical records. Specifically those related to the incident when Verad removed the Dax symbiont," Bashir sighed, "She is, she is worse than I thought. As a last resort they are planning to remove the Dax symbiont in order to operate on it directly."

"Removing the symbiont could…" Benjamin didn't finish his sentence. They all knew what removing the symbiont could mean.

"They want to know how long she was able to survive without Dax before. I," Julian finally brought himself to look at Worf. Never before had he seen the Klingon look so despondent, "I just wanted to let you know in person."

Sisko turned his attention to Worf, who was gripping the arms of his chair so tightly it looked as if they might break "Mr. Worf, take a runabout and get to Trill. Now."

"Aye, Sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note: In addition to DS9's "Equilibrium," I took some cues about Trill society and their view of outsiders from the novel "The Lives of Dax" as well as the TNG episode "The Host."**

* * *

Jadzia had forgotten just how beautiful Trill was. She stood at the window of her room looking out onto the grounds of the Symbiosis Commission. It was a clear, bright day and Jadzia could tell by movement of the trees that the wind was strong; a nice, cold wind no doubt. That made her smile, she couldn't wait to get out of there and feel it against her face again.

She felt like a prisoner. They let her walk around the building and encouraged her to go down to the symbiont pools but that was it. It had been a few days since Ziranne came to visit and oddly, Jadzia both hoped for and dreaded her parents showing up, but so far they had not. It was probably better this way, she told herself. This wasn't her life anymore. Her life was out there, on DS9 with her husband.

Jadzia lowered her eyes and sighed. Worf knew she was there, Ziranne had taken care of that for her, but beyond that she hadn't contacted him. Jadzia had done such a good job of compartmentalizing her life that even speaking to Worf while she was here on Trill just felt… wrong. This was the part of herself that didn't concern him and quite honestly, she didn't think he had much interest in it anyway. Worf loved how much of an appreciation she had for his culture, not the other way around.

Those were the thoughts that filled her head that morning. So when the door to her room opened as she stood looking out the window, Jadzia could not have been more surprised at who walked in.

Worf slowly stepped through the doorway and saw his wife standing in the window across the room. He was immediately taken aback by how beautiful she was; she wore a long white gown and her black hair hung down her back. The light from the window glowed around her and the sight of it took his breath away. Worf was not used to seeing Jadzia like this; she looked so different standing there that even though he knew it had to be his wife, he barely recognized her.

"Jadzia?"

That voice was unmistakable. Jadzia spun around and standing in the doorway was the person she least expected, yet most wanted to see.

"Worf?" Instantly her eyes lit up and a smile formed on her face. They both nearly ran to one another and met in the center of the room, "What are you… how did you…?"

"I had to see you," Worf pulled her to him with one hand and delicately stroked her hair with the other, "Captain Sisko had me bring the _Rio Grande_ to see how you are doing."

"Wow, that's his favorite runabout. You must have done some serious convincing."

"How are you feeling?"

"I _feel_ fine," She answered, "Just like back on the station, they are pumping me full of isoboromine to keep the host and the symbiont connected, but I can't go on like that forever."

"Dr. Bashir said they are planning to remove the symbiont," Worf replied.

Jadzia lowered her eyes, "My doctor here mentioned that could be a possibility, but I don't know when. To be quite honest they don't tell me much."

"Why have you not contacted me? Or returned my communiques?"

Jadzia had no good reason and didn't know how to tell Worf that, "I know you're upset…"

Worf sighed, "I just do not understand. I feel as if you have been hiding all this from me. Your family did not even know we were married."

Dax pulled away from her husband's embrace and went back to the window. She folded her arms over her chest and gazed out again. Her room was several stories up and she watched the people down below, "Every single person down there, walking to and from work, going about their lives, every one of them is Trill. That's how it always is here."

"I am here, and I am not Trill."

"Yeah, and I can't imagine what they thought when you beamed down from the runabout."

"It is of no consequence. I am here for you, that is all that matters to me."

"This part of my life… my life here before I was joined… it is so different than the life I have now. You are part of who I am now."

"So does that mean I cannot share in any part of who you once were? Of who you are when you are here?" he asked sincerely.

"Trills stay on Trill. Our population is small compared to other worlds and we have always been fiercely protective of our unique culture. We don't go out and explore the universe, and if we do, we come back home to settle down. Even Curzon spent the last years of his life here. And we most certainly do not marry aliens."

"Has marrying me come between you and your family?" Worf asked hesitantly.

Jadzia shrugged, still looking out the window and not able to face her husband, "My relationship with my parents was never great for one reason or another and becoming joined put an even bigger strain on it. I am not the same person I was before Dax, no one ever is after joining. It's why initiates are not allowed to be married or have children, joining changes a person too much. Going off to Starfleet instead of staying here sealed our fate. By the time you came along, the damage had already been done."

"Why did you never tell me? Why did you keep this all from me?"

"Your family and your culture have always been the focus for us. I've been Trill for a long time, so I was fine taking a backseat to you. And with you there was- _is-_ so much going on. The House of Martok, your son, your parents on Earth..." her voice trailed off and finally she brought her eyes back to his, "And to be perfectly honest I didn't think you really cared."

Jadzia expected Worf to protest, but instead he was silent. Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He wanted to argue, to say how that wasn't true and that she was being ridiculous. The reality was, it was most definitely true. Worf had spent so much time and effort getting her to accommodate him, and all the while Dax never expected the same in return. All of a sudden he felt selfish and ashamed.

Before either of them could speak, the door to Dax's room opened again and Dr. Rehnol entered. Jadzia had mixed feelings about working with Rehnol, as she had been the one who attended to her when she was last here at the Commission three years ago dealing with Joran Dax. She as was assigned to her again based on her previous knowledge of Jadzia and the Dax symbiont.

Rehnol wordlessly walked passed Worf and stood before Jadzia, "We have looked over your results from this morning. None of our treatments have improved your transmitter levels. As a result, the decision is to remove the symbiont so that we can focus on repairing whatever direct damage it has sustained," she stated in a very matter of fact manner.

Jadzia gulped and looked to Worf, her eyes wide with apprehension, "Okay. When?"

"The surgeons are getting prepped right now, I'm here to take you to them."

"I…" Jadzia knew this was a possibility, but now that she was faced with it her nerves were shot. All she wanted to do was hold onto her husband, but Dr. Rehnol stood between them like wall.

"The goal is to return the symbiont to Jadzia, correct?" Worf asked.

Rehnol seemed to be annoyed that Worf was even speaking to her. She turned around to face him, "May I ask who you are?"

"This is my husband, Commander Worf of station DS9," Jadzia spoke up, "And I would like to know that as well, is the plan to return Dax me?"

"Ideally yes," Rehnol turned back to Jadzia "However, as you well know the first duty any host has is to protect the symbiont, and right now you are not a suitable host. Hopefully this procedure will remedy that but if not, we do have another host on standby."

"May I have a moment with my husband please?"

"Very well. I will return shortly."

The silence between them was palpable. Worf could see fear in his wife's face unlike he had ever seen before, "This is going to be all right. You have had the symbiont removed before and you survived. You can do it again."

"It was a horrible experience," Jadzia suddenly felt cold and folded her arms tight across her chest, "At least this time I won't have to be awake for it."

"I will be here waiting. I will be here when you wake up."

Jadzia forced a smile. She knew how things worked at the Commission- the symbiont was the priority. Having her think she'd get Dax back was probably just a ruse; Jadzia had a sinking feeling they had no intention of returning Dax to her, especially when Rehnol referred to her as not being a suitable host.

She couldn't let on to Worf she suspected that, though. He would tear this place apart if he thought that was the plan, "I am sorry that I have kept so much from you. I can't tell you how happy I am that you're here."

Worf stepped closer and folded his wife into his arms. Their lives together had just begun, it could not end like this. Worf had come so far, had grown so much since having her in his life. Jadzia feared what he'd become if it were to end now, like this.

"Worf, if I die-"

"No," he silenced her "We did not speak of it in the jungle and we will not speak of it now."

"If have to say this. Don't close yourself off again. Please. You know what I mean."

Worf nodded, "I know."

"I want you to be happy. I want you to live, even if that's without me."

He shook his head, "Without you, I cannot…" his voice trailed off.

"Yes, yes you can. I have to know you will be okay."

Her eyes were pleading with his. Worf knew that he would rather die right along with her than try to put his life back together without her, but that's not what she needed to hear. She needed his strength. "You have given me so much, I will not let our life together be in vain."

That brought a smile to her lips, "Good. Okay, let's do this."

* * *

Worf could feel the eyes on him. Most of them had probably never seen a Klingon, let alone one who was sitting quietly and reading. No matter, he wasn't going to budge from that spot until Jadzia was awake and rejoined to Dax. And if they didn't rejoin her, well then he'd have to show them what Klingons were really good for.

"Excuse me, I am here to see Jadzia Dax..."

Worf looked up over his padd. A women entered the waiting area and was speaking to the attendant the the desk. Hearing his wife's name piqued his interest.

"She is having a procedure at the moment, but you can wait if you would like and I will let her doctor know you're here.."

"Thank you," the woman turned and scanned the waiting room. Her eyes came to the Klingon sitting alone in a corner reading a Federation issue padd and wearing a Starfleet uniform. There were lots of other places she could sit. After all, she wasn't sure that was Jadzia's husband anyway. Then again, what were the odds of another Starfleet uniform-wearing Klingon knowing someone at the Trill Symbiosis Commision? The woman took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Please pardon the interruption," the woman's voice was shaking, "My name is Beeti Idaris. Are you..." all of a sudden, Beeti couldn't remember his name. Something with a 'W?'

Worf could see that the woman was nervous, "I am Lt. Commander Worf," he recognized her name, "You are Jadzia mother."

She nodded, "Yes I am. You are her..." she paused, "You are her husband."

Worf respectfully stood, "Would you like to have a seat?"

Her Klingon son-in-law towered over her. Then again, Beeti was used to that with her husband and oldest daughter, "Yes, yes thank you."

They sat together in silence. Worf went back to reading intelligence reports and waited for her to speak first. It was clear she wanted to, but had no idea how to begin.

"Please forgive me," she began, "I cannot begin to express to you all the things I am feeling right now. I am truly sorry that you and I are meeting this way."

"As am I."

His voice was gentle, she had not been expecting that, "How is she doing?"

"How much do you know about her condition?"

Beeti shook her head, "Very little. Her sister Ziranne told us that she'd been injured and there was something wrong with the symbiont. I know that she has been here to visit her. I'm ashamed that it took me this long to come."

"Right now the doctors are removing the symbiont in order to treat it independently."

Beeti gasped, "But won't that…."

"Without her link to Dax, Jadzia will lose brain function. The goal is to return the symbiont to her before it is too late."

"How did this happen?"

"It is a long story…" Worf replied, not wanting to relive the details.

Jadzia's mother looked around, "I think we have time."

Worf sighed, "Several weeks ago Jadzia and I were assigned to a classified mission. I cannot go into the details, but it involved infiltrating parts of Dominion territory."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes. Not long into the mission, we were attacked by Jem'Hadar soldiers and Jadzia was injured very badly."

"What kind of injury?"

"Jadzia took a disruptor blast to her abdomen. She tried to continue on but she was only getting worse. After another day or so of trudging forward, she made the decision to stay behind so that I could finish the mission. I went ahead but did not get very far; I knew that with her injuries she would not survive if I left her there." Worf stopped.

Beeti may have just met Worf, but some things were unmistakable, "You felt responsible, didn't you?"

"I was the commander of the mission and her husband. It was my duty to protect her and I failed. I had no choice but to go back for her and get her to safety. When I got to her she was unconscious and I honestly did not know if she was going to live or die. I got her back to the station and she seemed to be recovering until recently when she began losing consciousness again. Our doctor determined it was something related to the symbiont, and that is why she is here now."

"You saved her life."

Worf sighed, "Unfortunately, that remains to be seen."

"Did you complete the mission?"

He was surprised that she would ask about that, "No," he admitted, "And I was punished for the choice I made. But I would make it again without hesitation."

Beeti shook her head, "I had no idea. Jadzia never told us any of this. I suppose that I can't be surprised but it saddens me nonetheless. This is not how things were supposed to be."

Worf look at his wife's mother, "If I have come between you and your daughter in any way then I am genuinely sorry. That was never my intention."

"No, no. Jadzia and Kela have been butting heads about one thing or another since she was a little girl. I get caught in the middle of it because they are both so headstrong- she even moreso since becoming joined," she looked up at Worf, "You love your wife, I can see that. If she is happy with you then I am happy for her. Now, her father on the other hand…"

"Does he know she is here?"

"No. I didn't tell him and I'm pretty sure Ziranne didn't either. He would never set foot in the Commission."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"We have the time."

"Oh no," she said with an awkward laugh, "Not for this one."

Before Worf could further protest, Dr. Rehnol approached the two of them.

"Jadzia is awake."

Worf stood, "Has Dax been returned to her already?"

"No," Dr. Rehnol replied, "We are just about to begin our full analysis of the symbiont. But we found from Dr. Bashir's notes that he was able to extend the time Jadzia was separated from Dax by keeping her awake and talking throughout the separation. It will be several hours before we can attempt to rejoin her and I would like to keep her brain as active as possible until then."

Beeti stood as well, "Does that mean we can see her?" she asked nervously, "I am her mother, Beeti Idaris."

"Yes, I know. I told Jadzia you were here and she asked to see you. If you follow me, she's right this way." Dr. Rehnol stopped, looked to Worf and then back to Beeti, "She asked for you, not Commander Worf."

Worf was shocked, "What?"

"You must understand, right now Jadzia's mental state is very fragile. She is without the symbiont and all the memories she has of you are from after she was joined. Seeing you in her current condition could be very distressing- for you both," Rehnol sighed, "The woman in that room right now isn't the woman you married. There's a good chance she doesn't even remember that she _is_ married. It would be better for her to spend this time with those who she knew before she was joined."

Worf nodded, "I understand."

Beeti reached out and touched his arm, "I will tell Jadzia you're here and will send for you as soon as she is up to it."

He nodded again and repeated his words, "I understand."

Jadzia's mother and doctor disappeared down the corridor. Worf sat again and felt a kind of emptiness he hadn't known for a long time. No wonder Jadzia hadn't wanted him to come here. This was no place for him, no place for the Klingon husband of a joined Trill. He felt as if there was a whole part of Jadzia he hadn't even begun to get to know. What was worse was that he had never thought to try. He'd spent all his time worrying about his position in the House of Martok and getting Jadzia to comply with everything involved with that. He rarely asked her about her life on Trill and never questioned her when she was dismissive about her family. And now his wife might only have hours to live and would probably spend those hours not even remembering who Worf was.

Sitting there brooding and feeling sorry for himself was never something Worf was good at. He decided that if he really wanted to prove himself to Jadzia, he had one more person to meet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter of Kela**

 **By: Ginomo**

Set in the weeks following "Change of Heart." Jadzia makes great efforts to fit into Worf's family, yet she never expects the same from her husband. In need of medical treatment, Jadzia has to return to Trill and is confronted by family resentments both old and new.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Dr. Rehnol's footsteps were as even and controlled as every other aspect of her personality. She'd been a physician at the Symbiosis Commission for a long time and had seen a lot of things. Working in the service of joined Trill was the highest honor anyone on her planet could have and she took pride in what she did. The procedure from today was a delicate one, but not something she hadn't overseen before. That the head of the Symbiosis Commission wanted to see her about it was a little unsettling.

She came to a large set of doors at the end of the corridor she'd been walking down. Rehnol paused, smoothed her hands over her clothes and entered.

"You asked to be updated on the state of the Dax symbiont," she said as she stood before his desk.

"Yes," Nareth Jelano put aside what he was working on to give Dr. Rehnol his attention, "Proceed."

"I am pleased to tell you that it has gone well. By separating the host and symbiont, we discovered some internal injuries that Dax had sustained. We were able to treat those injuries and would like to return the symbiont to the host immediately."

"How is the host?" he asked.

Rehnol swallowed nervously, "Stable, though she has not done as well with the separation as I had hoped."

"In what way?"

"Right away, she began to lose access to the memories associated with the symbiont," Rehnol felt like she was admitting failure, "When she awoke after the separation surgery she could only vaguely recall events that happened after her joining."

"Really? That type of loss of brain function does not usually happen until the host is near death."

"I attributed it to the damage the symbiont sustained. That said, I would like to rejoin the two as soon as possible to avoid any long term memory loss."

Jelano picked up a padd and accessed some files, "We have two approved initiates on standby waiting for an available symbiont. Have," he paused, scrolling through his data, "Have initiate 39471 prep for joining surgery and transfer the Dax symbiont to him."

Dr. Rehnol was taken aback, "What?"

"I think I was clear in my directive."

"Yes, but, with all due respect, may I ask why? The surgery on Dax was a success; frankly if you had not called me in here I would have already rejoined the two."

"Did you know that Jadzia Idaris was the first initiate dropped from the program to go on to be granted readmission and ultimately a symbiont?"

"I'd heard that, but-"

"And do you know how many washed out initiatives have reapplied since then? Or worse yet, how many completely unqualified Trill have had the audacity to even apply in the first place?"

"No, no I don't."

He placed the padd down slowly and folded his hands, "You and I are joined Trill. We came through the program when there were no second chances. Only the strongest and the best were given the privilege of hosting the most precious part of our species as a Trill."

Rehnol didn't speak.

"I remember when Curzon Dax readmitted her. I was outraged, it was a slap in the face of the process I'd been taught to respect and revere. If this woman could challenge the Symbiosis Commission and win, then what authority did we have at all? I didn't have the power to do anything about it then, but I do now."

"So you are willing to sacrifice her life to prove that Curzon was wrong?"

"I am fixing a mistake that was made years ago. She should never have been given a symbiont in the first place and her track since joining record proves it. This is the second time she has had her symbiont removed, an extremely rare procedure for anyone. Then there was the incident with the memories of the repressed host."

"None of those incidents were her fault," Rehnol was trying to maintain her composure.

"It doesn't matter. Jadzia has been a problematic host since she joined the program. Doing this will serve as a warning to the other initiates- if we say a host isn't fit for joining then that's what we mean. The record will state that because she was unfit, her body ultimately rejected the symbiont and we were forced to join it to a new host."

"That's not what's happening here-"

"We have a duty to the symbionts above all. I am the final authority on what is best for the symbionts and I will not be questioned by anyone, not even you"

Rehnol was quiet again.

"You are dismissed."

* * *

"Come in!"

"Sir, I apologize for the distraction but this," the woman paused, giving Worf another skeptical once over, "This man says he really needs to see you."

"Let him in and close the door," he barked. The woman ushered Worf into the lab and quickly left.

"Sir, my name is Lieutenant Commander Worf," He paused and looked down at his chest; his heart was pounding so hard he was worried Jadzia's father would be able to see it. Facing half a dozen Jem'Hadar would have been preferable to this, "I hope that I am not disturbing you…"

Kela Idaris barely even looked up at Worf. It was as if he knew his daughter's Klingon husband would show up at some point and he wasn't bothered by it in the least, "I know who you are."

"Sir?"

"Not very many Klingons make their way to Trill. And since my daughter seems to be obsessed with them these days, I'm drawing the conclusion that you're with her," Kela finally raised his eyes to meet Worf's; the striking blue color was just like Jadzia's, "And forgive me for being rude but whatever you're here for you are wasting your time."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm guessing you came here to perform some archaic ritual where you ask me for my daughter and then stab me or something like that?"

This must be what Jadzia felt like when she met Sirella, "No Sir. Jadzia and I are already married."

"Oh really," Kela placed his tools on the lab table and stood. Worf could instantly see the resemblance between father and daughter. Kela was tall, had the same blue eyes, dark hair, and a look on his face that was part scowl, part smirk, "I suppose that's not surprising. She does what she wants to do with little regard to how it affects her family. So when did this happen?"

"Jadzia and I were married earlier this year."

"You know, I honestly didn't think she'd go through with it. She used to be so reliable and decisive but since she got that symbiont I can never tell what she's into. I suppose this Klingon thing is sticking, though."

This was not going well at all. "She has never spoken much to me about her family and now I understand why. It is obvious that you do not approve of our relationship."

Kela sighed and crossed his arms, "I don't mean any offense to you personally, but the reality is that Jadzia could have done immensely better. My daughter is brilliant. Jadzia was at the top of her classes her entire life and she's won more awards and distinctions than I can count. She could have been working here as the Ministry of Science, she probably could have been running the place by now, but instead she chose to be a Starfleet space soldier and marry a Klingon."

Worf stood his ground, "Marrying your daughter has been the greatest honor of my life. I know how wonderful she is and I doubt that I ever will be truly deserving of her, but I will never stop trying."

Kela was not impressed, "I am sure you mean well but this is really not necessary. Jadzia has made her choices and she and I have been disagreeing about those choices long before you."

"With all due respect, I did not come here for myself, I came here for Jadzia," Worf paused, "She is here on Trill right now and she is very ill."

"Ill? What happened?"

"She was injured, very badly. She nearly died and as a result her connection to the symbiont was damaged. She is at the Symbiosis Commission right now."

Worf could see the smirk/scowl fade from Kela's face and his arms fell to his side, "That damned symbiont," he whispered.

"Jadzia is very proud. She will not admit it but I know that a visit from you would mean a lot to her. That is why I came, to ask that you put aside your differences and see her. All I care about is Jadzia's well being."

"And you think that I do not? She had her whole life ahead of her, here on Trill with her family and friends. But what did she do? She left us all behind to go off and join Starfleet. And if that wasn't enough, she sacrificed everything she was for one of those symbionts. I told her it would ruin her life, but of course she never listens to me." Kela shook his head, "I barely recognize her anymore. It's like my daughter is gone."

Suddenly, Worf realized this really had nothing to do with him.

"I did not know Jadzia before she was joined. I do, however, know that your daughter is not gone. She has changed, but she is not gone. When Jadzia and I first met, she told me about her first research project from when she was a little girl. She was growing highly allergenic cultures in your lab and she tried to shortcut the procedures you'd taught her. She ended up infecting both of you."

"She and I broke out in hives and had to be quarantined for a week."

"She says it was one of the best weeks of her life."

The memory made Kela smile. There was silence between the two men for a long time.

"She is at the Commission right now? And you chose to come find me instead of staying there with her."

"Yes sir. The doctors removed the symbiont in the hope that joining them again would reestablish the connection. She's without her symbiont right now and is dealing with some memory loss."

"What type of memory loss?"

"Her doctor said that the memories she formed since being joined to Dax are fading."

"Then that means she doesn't remember you?"

Worf swallowed, just admitting that was hard for him, "That is correct. Which is why I am not there with her right now."

Kela didn't know the Klingon well at all, but he could hear the distress in his voice, "How long has she been separated?"

"Almost three hours."

"She should not be experiencing that so soon," Kela ran his hands through his hair nervously, "To them, the host is just a shell, and they'd think nothing of sacrificing her life to save it," he sighed, "I swore I'd never go back to that place."

Worf wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, "I am planning to return right away and I ask that you come with me."

For the first time, Kela really looked at his daughter's husband, "Yes, yes of course."

* * *

 _"You keep sneaking out like this and you're going to get caught."_

" _No way. I'm too good to get caught."_

 _Nareth rolled his eyes at his roommate and went back to his studying._

" _I'm not the only one who does it. There's a bunch of us who head out for drinks once all the instructors go to sleep," Kela said, plopping onto his bed and kicking off his shoes, "You should join us."_

" _Initiates are expected to behave in a model fashion and sneaking out for drinks is not part of that," Nareth said matter-of-factly._

" _It's no big deal, you should live a little."_

" _I am retaking the seventh section of the initiate practicum exam tomorrow; I need at least 14 more points to get my overall score up," he looked over his book at his roommate, "Maybe next time."_

" _Well, I wasn't with the other initiates tonight anyway."_

 _Nareth put his book down, "You were with that girl weren't you?"_

 _Kela smiled, "How'd you guess?"_

" _That's going to get you in way more trouble than sneaking out for drinks. You know the rules on romantic affiliations for initiates."_

" _Well, even if I didn't I'm sure you'd remind me."_

" _I don't see how you can be so nonchalant about all this. You don't prepare nearly as much as the rest of us and yet you're at the top of everything. You're-"_

" _She's pregnant."_

" _What?"_

" _She told me tonight."_

" _How could you let that happen?"_

 _Kela looked at Nareth, "I know you spend all your time studying but even you must know how that happens."_

" _What are you going to do?"_

" _I love her. We are going to get married."_

" _Married? You might as well pack your things. Initiates are not allowed-"_

" _Yeah, yeah, I know. Initiates must be unmarried and without children of their own. They think joining changes a person too much for them to have prior obligations. They're wrong though, nothing could change how I feel about Beeti and the family we're going to have."_

" _So what are you going to do?"_

" _She and I just need to lay low until I'm joined, then we'll get married. It's not like they are going to take the symbiont from me once I have it."_

" _You don't even know if you're going to be joined, let alone when."_

 _Kela passed a padd across the room. Nareth read the message that was loaded, "You got approved?"_

" _Last week. I knew you were retaking the exam and I wanted to wait until you got your new results to tell you. Now I'm just waiting to get matched."_

" _You barely study, you sneak out to go drinking, you get your girlfriend pregnant and you still get approved," Nareth sighed, defeated, "I could take this test a dozen times and I'm still going to be washed out."_

" _No, you won't. Your field docent loved you."_

 _Nareth shook his head, "I'm kidding myself. Even with a perfect record, the reality is that there's only so many symbionts to go around. It's just a matter of time before they send me home."_

" _If anyone deserves to be joined it's you. You work harder than any initiate here does. You'll find a way, I know it."_

* * *

Kela Idaris stood with his wife and Dr. Rehnol in the hallway outside his daughter's room. Moments before he and Worf arrived, Jadzia had lost consciousness and now her parents had just been told that she would not be rejoined to her symbiont.

"I need to see Nareth Jelano. He's still the head of the commission, is he not?"

"Well, yes, but, he has a very busy schedule. I can perhaps arrange something for you later in the week-"

"Later on the week! You and I both know Jadzia doesn't have that long."

"I know this is a difficult decision to accept, but it is the ruling of the commission that Dax be given a new, more suitable, host. The well being of the symbiont comes before everything and Jadzia agreed to the when she was joined."

Kela looked through the viewing window and into the room where his daughter lay. Her husband sat at her bedside, holding her hand and stroking her hair. The sight was heartbreaking; Worf's large form bent over his wife, gently whispering to her as she tried to will her to wake up. His face was filled with a tragic mix of fear and love, emotions Kela didn't think a Klingon was capable of.

Kela looked back to Dr. Rehnol, "You know this is wrong."

Dr. Rehnol stood there trying to decide what to do when the decision was made for her. He knew this confrontation was unavoidable, so Nareth Jelano prepared himself and headed for Jadzia's room.

"Excuse us, Doctor, I can take it from here,"

Rehnol breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him, "Yes sir. I will check on Jadzia."

Nareth turned to Kela and Beeti. The two men held each other's gaze for a moment and memories of years long past came back, "I understand this is a difficult time," Nareth began, "It should give you some comfort to know that Jadzia understood the commitment a host makes to its symbiont and would agree with this decision."

"I know everything about being a host, Nareth," Kela said, "You know that better than anyone."

Just then, Worf stepped out of the room and into the hallway with them.

"Worf, I am glad you're here. This is Nareth Jelano, the head of the Symbiosis Commission and the man who's condemned your wife to death for no reason whatsoever."

"No reason? I do not expect _you_ to understand the hard decisions, the sacrifices, that we have to make for the sake of the hosts. I did not want to have to say this to you, but your daughter is not a suitable host. She never was and should never have been readmitted to the program after she washed out. I am righting the mistake that was made."

Kela shook his head, "That's not what this is about."

Beeti squeezed his hand, "Kela…"

He looked to his wife, "I have kept this quiet too long and look what it's come to," he turned back to Nareth, "So exactly how did you end up getting a symbiont all those years ago?"

Nareth narrowed his eyes, "That's not what this is about."

"Isn't it? Instead of being prepped for joining, my field docent called me into his office and promptly kicked me out of the program. Somehow he found out about Beeti and I. Even though you were the only person who knew, I never imagined you would have told them because I thought you were my friend. But I suppose you showed a level of cunning and deceit that was just what the commission wanted, because not long after I heard you'd been joined instead."

"Your friend? Is that what you thought? Just because they put us in a room together? I despised everything you stood for. The way everything came to you so easily, the way you breezed through the program like it as nothing, the way you acted like the rules didn't apply—"

Kela interrupted his rant, "Did you know the baby was Jadzia?"

"I figured it out. It's fitting I suppose."

Worf stood by stunned. Jadzia's father had been an initiate? And he was removed from the program because of her? Had she known that?

Kela's tone changed, "Look Nareth, you won. You got the symbiont and now you run the whole commission. I'm just a researcher in a lab. You've won. Don't take an old rivalry out on my daughter."

No one spoke for a moment. Worf finally broke the silence, still trying to process what he was hearing, "As a representative of the Federation is it my duty to report everything I have seen and heard here. And if Jadzia dies, there will be questions. The kinds of questions that require an investigation to answer."

"I am sure you don't want that," Kela continued, "All those Starfleet officers probing into your files, digging up things you don't want dug up. How many other people did you have to cross to get to where you are?"

Nareth's eyes narrowed again, "Are you two threatening me?"

"Perhaps he is, I am just stating facts," Worf said coolly, "This is not the first time the Symbiosis Commission has been willing to sacrifice Jadzia's life. By my captain's orders, if she dies, everything will come to light."

Nareth Jelano looked from Worf to Kela and back again, "Excuse me," he disappeared into the room where Jadzia and Dr. Rehnol were. Moments later, he emerged, "We will rejoin her. Please understand, she had been separated a long time. It may be too late."

"For your sake, I hope it is not," Worf replied.

* * *

Jadzia Dax's eyes blinked open again. Those same bright lights were overhead, she was really getting sick of those lights. Slowly she sat up and looked around the room. In the corner sat the last person she expected to see at the Symbiosis Commission.

"Father?"

"Hey, take it easy," her father stood and approached the bed, "It's going to take some time for you to get back to normal."

Jadzia touched her abdomen, "Dax," she smiled; she could feel the comforting presence of her symbiont and previous hosts.

Kela smiled as well, "You were rejoined several hours ago. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

Her smile turned to panic, "Is Worf still here? I have to see him, he must be so worried-"

"He is here, right outside the room. I asked him if I could speak to you first."

"Then the two of you have met?" Jadzia asked nervously.

"We have. And I have to say, he actually reminds me of myself years ago, willing to do anything for the woman he loves."

"Well that's certainly a surprise to hear."

Kela sighed, "Jadzia, there are some things I have kept from you. Things you deserve to know," a pause, and a deep breath, "When I was a young man, I was an initiate."

Jadzia was stunned, "You? You hate the whole 'symbiont thing' as you call it."

"That's an acquired hatred," he said with a small laugh, "Not only was I an initiate, I was selected for joining. But before I could be matched I was kicked out."

"Why?"

"I had been secretly seeing a woman, and she became pregnant. You know the rules. Even though I was the best candidate they had, when they found out I was washed out immediately," another pause, "Your mother was the woman and you were the baby. "

Jadzia was speechless, "All these years…" she managed to whisper.

"I could never find the right way to tell you. Then, when you said you wanted to be a joined Trill, I suppose I was just embarrassed. I didn't want you to know that I had failed at it. Over time, embarrassment turned to resentment. You were able to achieve the thing I'd not been able to."

"I was the reason you weren't able to. You would be a joined Trill otherwise."

"It was not your fault and I was wrong to blame you… but I did. And what made it worse was that they were right. You changed so much after you were joined, had I managed to keep you two a secret and been joined myself, it would have destroyed our family."

"It seems as if my joining did that anyway."

Kela shook his head, "That was my fault. Things would have been different had I been honest, but I was stubborn. And unfortunately you are just like me."

Jadzia took her father's hand in hers, "Thank you for telling me this."

"I should have done it a long time ago. Now, I'm going to let Worf in here, I know he is dying to see you."

Kela headed for the door, but Jadzia called after him, "Father, will you come to the symbiont pool with me later on?"

Kela's eyes widened, "Really?" Seeing the symbionts in their natural, unjoined state was an honor few Trill got to experience, "Yes, of course. I would love that."

Jadzia smiled back at her father, "Good. So would I."

~finis

October 5, 2015


End file.
